


the understudy

by tinybox



Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [24]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Deja Vu, False Memories, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Swearing, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox
Summary: Kaito goes a little off-script.Luckily, Monika's there to sort everything out <3What would we do without her?
Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619047
Kudos: 7





	the understudy

***Load**

_In the end, **te( &*)<ksd()04fns** is still her usual self. _

_...That's one of the reasons I admire her. Unlike me, who has trouble finding any motivation at all... **R0.nw-pw2dj{/shkwbe** can put her mind to things and make them come to life._

_I suppose that's why I let end up letting her get on my case about things._

_I can't help but wonder what it must be like to see the world through her eyes..._

***Load**

_"You and **45dADsx &3$** are really good friends, huh? I wouldn't be surprised if you had those sort of things in common." _

_"We've known each other our entire lives, practically, but I think we're very different."_

***Load**

***Load**

***Load**

***Load**

***Load**

I guess that's everyone...that was a little more stressful than I anticipated.

Everyone else wrote really good poems...and mine was really terrible in comparison. 

Across the room, Monika is writing something in her notebook.

My eyes land on Yuri and Natsuki, gingerly exchanging their sheets of paper, sharing their respective poems.

As they read in tandem, I watch each of their expressions change.

Neither of them look particularly happy.

Natsuki's brows furrow in frustration. Meanwhile, Yuri smiles sadly. 

_This isn't good._

From across the room, I hear Natsuki mutter, "What's with this language...?" under her breath. 

"Eh? Um...did you say something?" Though polite, I can hear the steely edge underneath Yuri's tone.

_Oh no._

"Cute? Did you completely miss the symbolism or something? It's clearly about the feeling of giving up. How can that be cute?"

"I-I know that!" Yuri stammers, "I just meant...the language, I guess...I was trying to say something nice..."

Natsuki's scowl grows even deeper. "Eh? You mean you had to try that hard to come up with something nice to say? Thanks, but it didn't really come out nice at all!"

"Umm...well, I have a couple of suggestions..." Yuri begins.

Natsuki huffs.

_Oh no oh no oh no. Why did you have to say that, Yuri?_

"If I was looking for suggestions," Natsuki snips, "I would have asked someone who actually liked it. Monika liked it. And Kaito did, too! So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own."

_Oh no she mentioned my name why did she have to mention me by name?_

_Why did you mention me by name Natsuki?_

"First off all-" Natsuki begins, before quickly getting cut off by Yuri.

"Excuse me..." Yuri says, "I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style. I don't expect it to change anytime soon, unless I find something particular inspiring. Which I haven't yet."

_Oh **god** Yuri why did you say that?_

_Why isn't Monika stepping in?_

"Nngh!" 

Crossing her arms, Yuri says dismissively, "And Kaito liked my poem too, you know. He even told me he was impressed by it."

Natsuki suddenly stands up. "Oh? I didn't realize you were so invested in trying to impress our new member, Yuri," Natsuki snarks.

Yuri's face flushes bright pink. No longer cool and collected, Yuri stammers out, "That's not what I...you..you're just..."

Yuri stands up as well, pointing an accusatory finger in Natsuki's face. "Maybe you're just _jealous_ that Kaito appreciates my advice more than he appreciated yours!"

"Huh! And how do you know he didn't appreciate _my_ advice more?" Natsuki snaps back, hands clenching into fists. "Are you that full of yourself?"

"I..! No..." Yuri stares down at her hands for a moment, before whipping her head back up again. "If I was full of myself...I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything I do overly cutesy!"

"Well, you know what?!" Natsuki sneers, "At least I wasn't the one whose boobs magically grew a size bigger when Kaito started showing up!!"

"N-Natsuki!!" Yuri yelps.

"Um, Natsuki," Monika begins, clearly taken aback, "that's a little-"

Both Yuri and Natsuki snap, "This doesn't involve you!"

"Taking your own insecurities out on people like that..." Yuri scoffs. "You really act as young as you look, Natsuki."

" _Me?"_ Natsuki yelps. "Look who's talking, you wannabe edgy bitch!"

All I can do is stand frozen in place, completely useless.

My vision darkens around the edges, then returns to normal. 

"Edgy...?" Yuri gasps. 

Another flash of darkness.

"Sorry that my lifestyle is too much for something of your mental age to comprehend!" Yuri shouts.

"See??" Natsuki huffs. "Just saying that proves my point! Most people learn to get over themselves after they graduate middle school, you know."

_My vision...why is it pulsing???_

"If you want to prove anything," Yuri sneers, "then stop harassing other with your sickening attitude! You think you can counterbalance your toxic personality just by dressing and acting cute? The only cute thing about you is how hard you try."

_Everything's...going...fuzzy...it's like I'm looking at this scene through an old television or something..._

_I can't..._

"Whoa," Natsuki mockingly laughs, "be careful or you might cut yourself on that edge, Yuri. Oh, my bad...you already do, don't you?"

"D-Did you just accuse me of cutting myself??" Yuri shrills. "What the fuck is wrong with your head?!"

Natsuki curls her lip in disgust. "Yeah, go on! Let Kaito hear what you really think! I'm sure he'll be head over heels for you after that!"

"A-Ah!" Yuri gasps, suddenly turning towards me, as if she'd just noticed I was standing here.

_Oh **no**._

"Kaito...!" Yuri stammers, "She's just trying to make me look bad...!"

"That's not true! She started it!"

_How did I get dragged into this in the first place?! My opinion literally means nothing here! I'm not worth fighting over!!!!_

**BUT WHOMEVER I AGREE WITH, THEY'LL PROBABLY THINK MORE HIGHLY OF ME!**

**SO, OF COURSE, THAT'S GOING TO BE...**

**NATSUKI**

**YURI**

_What the hell?!_

"You guys, stop!" I shout, and everyone freezes in place. "What the fuck?! Seriously, what the fuck?! I just want...I just want...you guys, I've only known you for a day or so, but this isn't normal behavior for either one of you! Natsuki...Yuri...the two of you are wonderful people."

By now, my vision has returned to normal.

Also, everyone's staring at me, but I'm on a roll, so I don't stop talking. "I just want...I just want...I just want everyone to get along and be happy, just like-"

_Just like..._

_Just like..._

_Just like we once were._

But that doesn't make sense.

Nothing makes sense.

"Kaito..." Yuri begins.

Both she and Natsuki look distraught.

Monika's expression is unreadable. 

"I'm going home," I eventually say. "I'm not feeling too well."

"No, wait!" Monika frantically calls, reaching out and grabbing my wrist. "This isn't-

h̴̡̢̰̻͎͓͙̺̜̫̮̰̜̓ͅͅo̶̧̱͇͎̾͒͂͑̾̿͒̍̏̕ẅ̸̡̼̲̦̜͚̳̙́̓͛͛̀̽̇͌͑̅̀͠͝ ̷̢̟͈̱͚̼̠̰̲͙̈́͌ḭ̴̤̮͓̻̫̫̣͇͍̝̋̓t̵̡͖͎̥̖̹̠͈̳̓̓͘͜ͅ'̸̡̻̦̠͓͓̂̈́͑̋̐̅͋͋̈́́̕͠s̵̨̨̛̙̼̲͈͕͎̩͐̋̅̒̆̑͝͝͝ ̸̘͔̣̮̇̈́͛̿͒s̴̺͛̈́͆̋̚͝u̸̩͉̼̲͙͍̮̳̬̭̮̥̯͔͛̒͐̈́͊̿̒̚͠͝p̸̺̩̥̺̟̓̑͂̿̂͋͆͐͜p̵̮̼̹̹̦̹͉̞̯̲̖̾̈́̏̽̎̽̃̎̿͜ͅớ̵̺̥̰̮̣̼̬̺͕̲̼̜̥̅͊̊̎̏̒̔̉̂̄͜͠s̵̥͎͇͖͊̃̽͆̎̊̓̈́́͊̓͛̕͠ē̴̬͖̱̯̬͎̰̺͖̘̹̟̰̜͑̇̽̏̈́͠ḓ̴͚̭͕͚̫͖̪̿̓̅̌ ̷̧̛̭̟̯͍̭̰̫̮̣̭̜͊̔͊̾͛͋̚͘͝t̵̝͕̜̟͇͇͙͈̓͌́͋̃̍͗̈́̔͌̃̕̕͝ȯ̵̱̹̫̲̔̂̽̅̈́̚ ̷͇̏̈́̊͠͠ḩ̴̢̼̱̹͈̼̜͎̲̯̫͙̾̏̉̒́̾̾̌̾͘ḁ̷͆p̶̡͓͇̠̻̺͎̓̃̄͜p̷͖̮̦̮͇͚̈̓͋̾̃̅͛͊̅̈́̈́̍̓e̵̥͖̼̮̱̤͙̱̓̃̄̅͘͘͝͝n̶̤̼̭̖̲͇̗̦͉̻͕̫͂̑̌̋!̶͔̍̐͂̔́͐̾̿ I̴̬͚͚̱̹͍̣̪̞̜͐̈́̎͆̏̌̒̋̀͘͜͠ ̷̢̢͚̤̩͖̣͈̯͔͎̖̋̈́̇̇̉̅̐̅͂̍͋̕̚͠k̶͈͍̦̟͚͎͓̥̩̠̈̆́̌̓̉̏̏̆n̶̯͉̾͑͌̐͂̑̑̌́̈́͛̂͘͝͝e̷̺̊͋̕̚w̶̛̜̬̖̳͚̯͚̩͐͊͒̓̐̃̇̂̚̕ ̴̮̳̩̯̟̖̜̤͍̗̖͍̑̔̿̆͂y̵̧̭̲͙̳̦̟̭̟̟̫̣͙̜͒̑̆͑͑͗͂̊͘o̷̦͇̍̇̽̊̍͊̓̆͋͑͑̕͘ų̸̲̩͇̞̲͈͕̞̠͔̱͇̲̅̈́͋̈́̈̀͊͗̃̂͘͘͠ͅ ̵̢͇͚̙̤̩̱̰̭̬̱̜̯̘̱̐͒̌̑̈͑̾̓̓̇̎͛͝c̴̩̰̳̰̟̝̬̿͋̍̋̏̋͊̎̽h̷̢̖̳̗͔̦̥̘͖͍̘͇͂̽́̾̓̓́͘͘̕͜a̵̼̼͇̱̰̹̰̠̙̣̤̬̔̊̊́̔̈́̾̕͜͝ṉ̷̡̢̦̳̼̥̼̔͒́͊͛̓̔̾̓̃̑̚g̶̨̨̛̣̻͕̫͖͙̝̝͓͚̬̤͂̇̽͋͗̂e̷͇̭̘̯̥͕̗̐d̵̩̜̩͒̈́̈́̾̑̇̏̾͗̔͋̆̒̚͠ ̵̢̧̦̣͇̥͖̜̯͔̖̘̪͙͊͑͐͐̾͛͘͜͠͝s̶͔̞̖͙͖͇͔̾͛̿ͅo̷͉̫̗͍̖͎͕͑̑̉̐͌̌̓̎ͅͅm̴̪͉̬̟̤̤̜̭͙̰̺̪̜̠̳͌̀̍̍̆̃͛̓͊̒̂̑̾̀͠e̵̩͉͖̞̻̙͇̗̹͎͋̎͊̈́͂̾͑͒̉̎́͆t̶̝̖̳̗͍̭̞̘͓̙͈̜̎͆͂̚͘͜͝͝h̸͕̗̯̤͔̣̿͗͋̈́͋͝͠ͅḭ̷̱̀̏͑̓̓͘ñ̶͎̥̳̰̥̪̹̂̈́͊̎̎͜͜͠ġ̶̦̦̫͎͉̘̺̣͐̆͆̽̽͂̔,̴̢͇̬̻̖̈́̊̒̍̾͒̋͋͑͂͌̕̕͝͝ ̷̧̤͖͕̘͚͓̺̰̭͍̓͊͌̈́̓̔̏͒͐b̷̡̺͙͇͕͍̖̂͗̌̽̃̈́͂͛̈͝͠u̶̪͓̬̅͊̈́̽͝t̴͔̮̻͈̝̝͙͎͚̺͔̙͔̾͛͗̔͆̆̑̂̌͌̎̕͜͝ ̷̨̡̛͇̦̯̹͎̈́̓̌̚̕͠I̶̥̜̩̋̌̑̃͗͌̓͝ ̵͉̰̯̤̳͕̬̀̍d̸̯͉͖̟͓̳̹͇̪̘͒̓̓̕ĩ̴̡̧͕̙͙̰̳̦̻͔̠̈́̌͒͠ͅd̴̢̩̗͇̰͓͈̺̯̙͖̳͐̀͋̓̃̓̇͜ͅn̵̰̦̥͂̃̿̍̚'̵̛̺͙̼̺͎̑̽̌̎͌͋́̅̌͊́͝͝t̸̛͎͔̼͈͙̥̘̲̼̫̜̖̿͆̈́̋̓̈́̍̈͛̏̐̓-̸̛̳͎̞̤̫͍͔̈́̌̈́̊̒̇͒̓̓̾̓͝ͅÏ̶̛̪̜͇͔̟̠̠̩͍͗̎̀̒̐̒͜͜͝ͅ ̷̢̧̧͔̩͓̳͎̳͓̮̓̔̓͛͂̋̄̉͝ṭ̵̝̟̘̰͓̤͍͍͎̬̻͔̻͒̈́̈́̐̅̃̑̕͝ͅh̷̫͎̥̝͑̈́͒̽̉̐̏̊̽î̵̧̧̛̝͚͕̝̣̽̈̃̄̑͛͒̑͊͋̈́͝n̴̨̛̳͇̳̮̰̪̫͕͈̝̰̫̥͉̽̀̓̌͗͌̈̚k̸̢̢̺̫̟̯̟̜͙̥̰̼̞͊̑̀̈͗̿̔̚͝ ̴̢͚̘̭͖͂̓̂͗͌͘̕͝Į̶͎̻̳̼̑̒̽̈́ ̵̡͙̥̺͈͎̩̠̬̽́̇̅̀͌̇͐͜k̵̬̫͉̽̀͊̽̉̀̍͠ṅ̸̨̩̣̦̬̥̠͖͙͕̙̗͈̠̻͌́̿͘̕ǫ̵̖̼̦͌̓w̴̧͖̬̮͐̆͑̚ ̵̛͓̻̫̘̻͎̄͗̿͆̆̓̾̑̃͘̕͝ȟ̸̛̯̳̗̲̟͛̓̂̾͝ő̶̺̠̮̹̱̲͎̮̣̠̉̏̋̊̽́̅͂̈́̔̒̔͐͝w̷̭̬͔̖̼̦̏̍̌͒̉͒͋͊̃̿͜ͅ ̵̫̟̜͖͚̜̩̳͖̮̜̜̽́̈t̴̡͎̖̳̦̮̹͖̯͇͚̜͕̄́͊͒͛͛͂̏̃̓̊̕͠ȯ̵̢̫̯̍̒ ̷̧̡̛̥̠̲̱̞̫̙̱͙̏̐͑͋͐͋͆̎̌͌̓̋͝͝ḟ̸̧̧̡̺̾̈́͊̾̈́̇͆͝ḭ̴̟̺̰̭̒̑̉͒̔͆̄͝x̵̛̛̫̞̠̝͒̍̇̚ͅ ̸̧͗̂̆̏̾͛̈́̈́̇̕͠t̷̞͔̫̤͔̟̓̃̑͒ͅh̴̯̻̰͕̖̙̯̲̘͇́̈́̀͗͌͌̾͂͊͝ͅi̵̗̱̣̲̝͓͇̜͉̗̝̙͚̓̇̆̐̈́̾͜s̴̛͔͇̝͎̺̝̬͕̽̅̀̄̍̓̚,̷̡̛̺͉̠̟͍͖͚̪̭̲͓̯̜̎̐͌̅̈́͋͊̒͑̽ ̵̢͕̟͇̙̘͓̔̎͗̊t̷̡̙̘̱͕̯͎̝̉͑͊̾̉̇͊͛̒̇̓̓͒̕͜h̷̝̙̞̺̻̜̘͓͕̟̙̜̰͖̖̉̄̈͊͗̐̅̍̈̈̏̔̉͘o̴̱͔̼̬̞̜̊̄͐́̽̒̇̌͘͝u̵̡̨͓̤̠̟̭̘̖͈̫̿͂̃͋̔̉̆͐ͅģ̸̩̭̳̙͎͇͙̖̜̪͇̙͕̌͐͆ͅh̸̫͖̱͎̲͚̫͚͉͌̅̑̏͆͒̆̅̒

Monika smiles sweetly at me, and then

***The save file you have been using ~~has been corrupted~~ is no longer available. You will need to exit the game, and use a different one instead.**

***Actually, why don't you just use the one I made right now? I know you'll love it!**

**~Monika**

**❤❤❤**


End file.
